1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to caulking gun apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electric caulking gun apparatus wherein the same is directed to the dispensing of a viscous material relative to a container cartridge positioned within the tube structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered caulking gun structure is indicated in the prior art, wherein a rack and pinion drive is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,636. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,832 employs compressed air, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,853 indicates a conventional mechanical ratchet caulking gun arrangement.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an electric powered caulking gun arranged for compact and efficient orientation expressing a product from a caulking gun and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.